


Unpretty

by thephantomrunner



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, Insecurities, M/M, ft Lefou's beautiful boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomrunner/pseuds/thephantomrunner
Summary: Lefou is sad, Stanley makes him feel better





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very typical hurt/comfort angst fic with my new Otp. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Based off of a prompt from weirdly-wise on tumblr. :)

What started off as gentile, delicate touches and kisses had quickly progressed into something very heated and passionate.

Lefou’s hands were tangled in Stanley’s hair, pulling it out of its elegant ponytail. His lips hitting the others quickly but lovingly, smearing the pink color outside his lip line. His hands slowly began to move from his hair and they rested on his chest. He skillfully disentangled the buttons from the others vest and Stanley shaded the garment of clothing thoughtfully, pushing Lefou onto the bed. 

Stopping only when air was needed, Lefou managed to swiftly undo the buttons of Stanleys shirt. He looked over his chiseled body, running his fingers down his torso in appreciation. 

Stanley started by removing Lefou’s pink bowtie, discarding the ribbon and leaving it on the floor. Stanley began to unbutton Lefou’s shirt, just as quickly as the other man had done his. He stopped at the very last button and began leaving a trail of small bites along Lefou’s neck. 

Lefou’s only response was a small moan of pleasure as he turned his head, giving the other man more room. 

Stanley slowly brought his lips lower, to his shoulder, his chest, his-

Suddenly anything that they had been building up came crashing down as Lefou pulled away, quickly tugging on his shirt and buttoning it, 

“What…?’” Stanley asked, panting, utterly confused. “Did.. did i..?” his eyes widened and panic started to set into his features “Oh my god, did i hurt you? Lefou, I’m, I’m so sorry! I didn’t-“

“No!” Lefou said quickly “No, you didn’t do anything. I just… I just don’t feel well.” He stood up abruptly “I should go,” Lefou grabbed his jacket quickly 

“Lefou, wait. Please! I’m sorry,” Stanley stood up, grabbing his wrist 

“Stop apologizing. You didn’t do anything. I already said it: I don’t feel well and I just need to go to bed” Lefou swallowed audibly. 

“You promise?” Stanley asked pitifully, putting his forehead on the smaller mans. 

“I promise, you did nothing,’” Lefou looked him in the eyes, but Stanley wasn’t completely convinced. 

“Stay the night. It’s dark and late and I don’t want you to get lost.” Stanley begged slightly 

“I’m fine.” Lefou reached up and kissed Stanley’s pouting lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” he turned around before Stanley could grab and hold him back again. 

Stanley stood in shock as the door closed gently behind Lefou. He had to have done something wrong. It had been going well and then he just withdrew. 

He took his hair out of his tie and wiped the minimal amount of makeup he was wearing off, resolving that he would go over to his house tomorrow to make sure he was okay. 

\---- 

The next day Stanley woke up early to visit Lefou. He put a loaf of bread along with assorted jams and meat in his satchel, slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed a small daisy from his small patch of growing flowers before closing his door gently and heading off to find his boyfriend. 

Upon reaching the house, he knocked quietly, waiting patiently, knowing it was early. 

When he got no response, he knocked again, louder this time. "Lefou?" He called quietly. 

His windows must have been open because he heard a small groan followed by the sound of feet shuffling on wooden floor. 

The door opened slowly revealing a tired looking Lefou whose hair was down on his shoulders as well as sticking up in an array of places. He squinted up at Stanley, still sensitive to the light. 

"It's early," he said confusedly, stepping back, nevertheless, to let Stanley in. 

Stanley smiled, holding out the flower he had picked. "Good morning to you too" Lefou rolled his eyes and blindly reached for the flower, closing the door behind him. 

"Why are you here?" He didn't realize how harsh it sounded until he said it. 

Stanley didn't take it that way, so he was glad. Instead he laughed and said "I brought breakfast." 

He pulled out the loaf of bread, setting it on the table. Lefou got a knife from his small, kitchen, cutting a small piece. He started putting it in his mouth, before he abruptly stopped and placed the sliver in Stanley's hand. 

"Here. You eat it. I'm not very hungry," Lefou set the knife down only to start walking back into his room. 

Stanley bit into the bread before cutting another piece and walking Lefou, who was now lying face first on his bed. 

"But you haven't eaten since yesterday morning. You didn't want lunch and we spent dinner... doing other things, but that's besides the point." He felt his face flush as he recounted last night before it had gone downhill. 

"Did you eat when you got back here?" Stanley sat on the corner of his bed, sitting so Lefou's head was almost in his lap. His question earned his a small shake of the head, indicating no, he hadn't. 

Stanley put the bread to Lefou's lips, causing Lefou to turn his head childishly and bury his face back into his covers. "Seriously, you haven't eaten in a day. You have to be hungry. Are you ill?" 

"No, it's early and I want to sleep," came the muffled response. 

Stanley poked his squishy cheek softly "it's you're favorite kind," he singsonged, hoping it would work. 

Instead of taking the bread Lefou turned to him with a pitiful expression, his eyes glassy. "Can we please just sleep?"

Stanley was shocked, but didn't say anything, just nodded and slipped into bed with Lefou who graciously moved over and let Stanley wrap his arms around him . 

As Lefou drifted back into sleep, Stanley stared down at him, noticing tears that had fallen on his face, 

"I love you," he murmured, using his sleeve to wipe them off. 

He was startled, but at the same time determined to find out what was wrong with his boyfriend. 

\---- 

It was going smoothly, just as it had been last time, until Stanley started to undo Lefou's pants. Lefou had jumped back as if burned. 

Stanley stood there, shirt undone, hair a mess and makeup smeared, in shock. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked harshly 

"I'm just tired," Lefou shrugged, picking up his vest and tie. 

"It's 12 pm!" Stanley argued 

"Doesn't mean I can't be tired. I have to run some errands. I'll see you later," Lefou buckled his shoes and headed for Stanley's door. But Stanley was faster and stood at the entrance, keeping the shorter man from leaving. 

"Whats wrong with you? You did this last time! You just up and l leave. Do you not love me?" Stanley looked down at him, his eyes started to fill with tears. 

Lefou realized he wasn't the only one hurting. "Look, it's not you. Nothing you could do could make me fall out of love with you. I just. I'm not myself right now. I just need time, but I promise none of its your fault," he grabbed Stanley's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

Stanley looked at his unconvinced, further smearing the coal around his eyes as he wiped his tears. "Then what's wrong?" He pressed taking a deep breath. 

"Stanley, please don't worry ab-" 

"What's. Wrong?" He asked sternly "how can you love me if you can't even talk to me? If you can't trust me?" 

"I do trust you! I just-" 

Stanley was glaring at him "then tell me," he pressed. 

Lefou took a breath. "You're one of the most attractive people I have ever met. You have beautiful hair and you're open with yourself and you know who you are. You're smart and kind and really beautiful. You stomach is like a washboard for gods sake," he laughed humorlessly "And I'm... I don't know. I'm nothing compared to you. I'm not attractive, I'm not fun to be around. I'm not skinny. God, I wish I were skinny," 

"Is that why you weren't eating?" Stanley asked gently 

"No, I wasn't-" 

"Lefou." He gripped the shorter mans shoulders "Please be honest with me," 

"I just want you to love me. I love you so much, I don't want you to leave." Stanley pulled him into a hug resting his chin on his head. 

"I love you so much Lefou," he whispered 

"There are so many people out there you could choose from. So many people who are smarter, more attractive and skinnier. You could have anyone. I know you're staying because of what happened with Gaston. I just.. I don't want you to leave." Lefou let out a breath, his face beginning to show tear tracks. 

Stanley pulled away, resting both hands around Lefou's cheeks. "I love everything about you. I love you so much. I love your smile, the way your cheeks crinkle when you laugh. I love your soft hair. And you're so smart. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. I love how I can rest my chin on your head, and how soft you are to cuddle with. I like how you accept me for who I am. I'm completely myself when I'm around you. I can dress how I want, wear makeup,and you accept me. You're also one of the kindest people I've ever met I believe I don't deserve your affection. I also love how you blush when I compliment you," he laughed slightly, Lefou's face red, but there was a small smile on it "And I am not staying because of what happened with Gaston. I've liked you since before what happened with him. You were just to caught up to notice." 

Lefou smiled putting his face in Stanley's chest, deepening the embrace. "I'm still not skinny though," he muttered thinking Stanley hadn't heard. 

"I don't want you to be skinny. I want you to be yourself and to be happy. If you're happy, then I'm happy and we can face anything. Together. " 

Lefou sighed "I'm sorry for shutting you out,"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Stanley said, burying his face in Lefou's hair "I love you so much," he whispered, 

"I love you too" he whispered back.


End file.
